


Vegan Drama Student's Don't Belong In Burger King

by Hayden_IsTrying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cliche, Coming Out, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Panic, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Male Character, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying
Summary: When Roman gets a summer job at Burger King, he is very downhearted and begins to feel inadequate. His life flips when a cute boy with a broken heart and an attachment to some of his own unhealthy habits makes his way into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Roman never wanted a part-time job. it wasn't something he was looking forward too at all, and he was an optimist, at least most of the time. But if he had to, he wanted to work at either the garden centre, the local, small scale pet shop or maybe even a café. What he had not expected, as a vegan, was to work at Burger King.

Roman sighed, it was his second week in hell, and he wanted nothing more than to throw the orders at some of these customers, they were so rude! Just because he was behind the counter, doesn't mean he's not a person anymore. He was clearing tables, trying his best to do it elegantly. There wasn't even cute guys to check out, because they were a rarity. As he walked back out to collect another pile of trays, he decided he may have spoken too soon. There was a cute guy in today and he was adorable  
***  
Virgil couldn’t believe his luck. He felt as if his life was falling apart. His boyfriend broke up with him last week and on top of that, he had been fired from his job today. He decided to go to Burger King to eat and wallow in his misery.

The smell of frying oil was a familiar one and made Virgil feel a little better but then he noticed the cute employee collecting trays at the table. Instantly, he shook the thought out of his head. He has just gotten out of a long term relationship after all. He quickly walked up to the counter and avoided any eye contact with the cute guy.

Roman looked over, trying to catch his eye, but he only glanced and then he seemed to be actively avoiding him. This made Roman's day just that little bit worse. He would be lying if he said he wasn't on the way to a breakdown. He dropped off the last of the trays. His shift ended in seven minutes, then he could go home, or so he thought. A largely built man, looking about in his forties walked over to Roman. "I was told you were the one who made my burger, and it was a piece of shit, so fuck you," he snapped in Roman's face. Roman just sat there and took it and once he was sure the man was gone, he slumped down in a chair, on the verge of tears.

Virgil noticed the cute employee get yelled at and wanted to do something. He knew he couldn’t stand his ground in front of a big guy like that but he knew how it felt since he works I mean worked in retail. He grabbed his tray and went against all of his instincts and stood in front of the cute employee. “Is this seat taken?” Virgil asked  
"No?..." Roman looked up and it was him, "I mean...No, it's not." He gave him a weak smile, "I'm, Roman."

“Hey Roman, I’m Virgil. Are you alright? I saw that asshat yell at you back there.” Virgil said sitting down across from Roman.

"Uhh, yeah, you would have thought I'd be used to it by now, it happens a lot," he said with a sad smile  
"But I just can't get my head around it, it always feels so personal."

“Yeah people are assholes and they’re always going to be to people in the retail and fast food Industry. But chin up, you’ll get out of this hellhole eventually. I mean surely you’re not working here willingly?” Virgil tugged at his beanie trying to get it to keep his bangs in place.

"No, I...uhh well I hate it. And I sure didn't sign up for it by choice. Not my thing, especially considering I'm vegan, but you win some you lose some. I wanted to work at the garden centre, but I don't have the best luck, I swear I'm cursed!"

“You’re a vegan?! This is like the worst possible place to work!” Virgil looked down at his burger and felt guilty.

Roman smiled a little brighter, "It's more than a little uncomfortable, but I started veganism for health reasons more than anything. My doctor recommended I cut meats from my diet, so because I'm a little extra I went the extra mile and it made me get a little more creative with cooking. So I just stuck with it, I like the challenge of limited ingredients. People say it's a little sad that I make meal plans for fun, but I don't have much else to do in my spare time since I don't have many friends. I cut most of the toxic ones off when I came out and it didn't leave many still with me."

“Aw, I’m sorry. I’ve had to go through the same thing. I had two friends Remus and Deceit, but I was able to escape them. Though they do try to weasel their way back in my life once in a while. I don’t have that many friends at the moment. But that angst isn’t going to make anyone feel better is it?” Virgil smiled with uncertainty and stared into Roman’s brown eyes.

Virgil was about to say something when his phone started to ring. He said, “Sorry give me a second” and picked up his phone. He took a look at the caller ID and his eyes widened. “Um, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Roman!” He took off with his phone and left Roman alone at the table with his tray still there.

Roman sighed wistfully, he hoped he would see him again. He left the restaurant, now that his shift was over, and drove home to his small studio apartment. he couldn't stop thinking about him, the cute guy who'd helped him cheer up when he was honestly, at his lowest since he started this job.

Virgil answered his phone. “He-hey what are you calling me for?” Virgil hoped that he was calling to say he had made a mistake breaking up and wanted him back. Turns out, he had called him by accident. Virgil sighed and turned to go back to Burger King but Roman was gone. He drove home to his apartment. He couldn’t stop thinking about his ex-boyfriend but soon his thoughts were occupied by the cute guy at Burger King. He tossed and turned in bed debating whether he should go back the next day and properly get to know each other.

Roman drove to work the next day with a new Spotify playlist playing happy songs, Broadway tunes and Disney. Last night he had so much passion. He felt like he could do anything and the only different thing was Virgil. The day he met Virgil, after then, things seemed to feel right again. his writer's block was gone, he felt like drawing and painting again, and heck was this playlist a good start to the day. He jumped out and got into the store, for once, ready to start the day.

Virgil had barely gotten any sleep worrying about a job and if he was going to go to Burger King at all. He wished that he didn’t feel so alone but it was always meant to be. Fate made it so Virgil would always be alone in life. But he wanted to change that. So he mustered all the courage he had and drove nervously to Burger King.

Roman had a coffee this morning, this was a bad idea because due to his already increased happy mood, and the fact that he never drunk coffee, he felt like he was on crack. He was zooming around the restaurant, doing jobs in a third of the time they usually took. And then just as Virgil walked in, all hell broke loose.

Virgil walked in and did a double-take. Roman was beaming and looked like he was on cloud nine. He hardly looked like the sad and dejected Roman he was yesterday. Virgil lost his nerve and turned to leave.

As Roman was happily hurrying round he saw Virgil walk in and Virgil nearly squeaked with excitement, he rushed into the back room beaming, put down his trays and rushed out to say hello but Virgil was walking away. For a second he looked dejected, but then nodded in determination "Hey, Virge" he called out, waving.

Hearing Roman’s voice turned him around immediately. He had forgotten how cute Roman could be. “Uh, Hey Roman!” he exclaimed.

He tilted his head to the side and smiled "Hey, I forgot to ask last time but do you think I could give you my number? You seem cool." He smiled widely practically chirping his words like a happy bird.  
"If you don't want to, that's fine too. I just thought...you know." Something else flashed across his face, momentarily, but it was gone as quick as it came.

Virgil exclaimed, “yes!” without hesitation. He blushed at his eagerness but smiled when he saw Roman’s smile grow bigger, then Virgil handed Roman his phone.

Roman smiled gently and pulled out his phone copying the numbers, 'I'm a mess, I don't even know my own number' Roman thought to himself. He puts it as a contact and then he sees it, ':purple_heart: My love :purple_heart: ', it was the top contact too. Roman should have known he would never have a chance with someone like him.   
He faked a smile and handed back his phone. "well, I'll see you later, I've got to get back" he smiled and turned back to the shop. He tried to stop himself from moping, but it was very difficult to crack a smile for the rest of that day.

Virgil’s smile disappeared as Roman abruptly left him. He knew that Roman would never be interested in someone like him. He went home and looked for more jobs online for the rest of the day.  
Roman's day only got worse from there, he had said goodbye to his good luck charm and as a result, he sprained his ankle on the way up the stairs to his apartment. He managed to get there, but after asking Logan and Patton for some help getting groceries, they had insisted he stay off it for at least three days, so Patton stayed with him, since he was relatively unemployed, apart from babysitting, and housesitting for people. And Roman had nothing better to do, so he told Patton all about Virgil, and then waited for him to call.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil had been staring at his phone for about an hour wondering if Roman would call or if he should. He decided he couldn’t wait any longer and dialled Roman’s number praying that he would pick up.  
Roman was sleeping, as he was forced to take a nap by the law of Patton when his phone started ringing.  
He didn't hear it but Patton did, and when he saw the caller ID, he full-on jumped on Roman. "Roman, Roman, wake upppp. " Patton handed him the phone, "it's Virgil," he winked, closing the door behind him as he left the room. Roman quickly realised what was happening and answered it without even thinking about it. "Hey, is this Virgil?" Roman said his voice heavy and alarmingly deep because he just woke up. His tired voice had always been deeper, but he did just wake up.

Virgil nearly had a seizure when he heard Roman pick up. Roman's voice was deeper than usual but it sounded really good. "Hey, I'm not bothering you right now, am I?"

"No, of course not, how are you?" Roman asked a wide, hazy smile on his face.

"I've been better. It's good to hear your voice." Virgil blushed and thanked god that Roman couldn't see his face right now.

Roman flushed, slightly, he has a boyfriend he reminded himself. "Why, are you okay, what happened?" He rushed out before actually thinking how weird he sounded "...Sorry, I didn't mean to... intrude on your personal life."

"It's ok. It just hasn't been my week." Virgil thought about everything that had gone wrong that week. "So how are you doing?"

"Eh, not great, I hurt my ankle on the way home from when I saw you after my shift, and now Patton and Logan aren't letting me go to work." Roman frowned, "But other than that, I mean, pretty good?"

"That's good." Virgil couldn't think of anything to say but desperately wanted to keep the conversation going.

Roman smiled, God, how did I think for one second that this adorable guy was single? "Yeah...it is" He was smiling lovingly, like an idiot.

"You know... you're really... passionate. In a good way though! uh, this is awkward but are you single?" Virgil buried his head in his pillow waiting for an answer. Roman went silent of the other end of the line, Was he kidding? He has a boyfriend, is he the type to?...No he wouldn't...Would he?  
Virgil immediately regretted asking as he waited for Roman's reply.

"I...Uhh...Yeah?" He said, his voice tight on the other end of the line I need to talk to Patton about this.

"Umm... would you want to, like uh, go grab a coffee some time?" Virgil tensed up. "Only if you want to though!" he quickly added.

Roman tensed up, he knew Virgil was probably going to ask after the 'are you single?' comment, but it didn't make it any easier. "Well...I...Uhhh..C...Can..i think on it? I will get back to you, I promise, I just...." He sighed "...Is that okay?"

Virgil wanted to curl up into a fetal position and get swallowed by the ground. He knew he was going to get rejected. "uh yeah, that's fine" He tried to keep his voice from shaking.

"One second." He stood up leaving his phone on the bed and grabbing his water from his desk. He took a sip and stretched rubbing his face. Then went back to his phone, "Sorry, It's just...well, I shouldn't have really, but when I was putting my contact in your phone, I saw one that looked very much like a boyfriend...I don't think you're the type to...well...you know...but I just...I can't risk getting hurt like that...again..."

"What?" Virgil checked his contacts and there it was, Love of My Life with hearts surrounding it, "no- no I can explain. I broke up recently with him and I forgot to change his contacts, I swear." In reality, Virgil had been avoiding changing it in hopes of getting back together with his ex.

"Oh...I know what that's like" Roman sighed, his chest feeling heavy "Okay...I think that would be nice...but well...uhh I think you should know-...never mind, it's fine, just let me know when you're free"  
Virgil wanted to ask what Roman was going to say but he decided that after the contacts fiasco he would let it be. "Um alright. See you soon. I'm free anytime so you text me k? Byeeee"

"Bye..."

I'll have to tell him, I can't just expect him to be okay with dating a-...me when I haven't talked about it He sighed, smiling lightly to himself. "I got a date." He scrolled through his Instagram for a while, then went back to sleep.

I hope I haven't messed anything up. He was going to say something before. What was he going to say? He was probably going to say he changed his mind. He sighed, frowning as thoughts raced across his mind. "At least I have a date." He picked up his phone and scrolled through his Instagram for a while, then went back to sleep.

A few days later, Roman went back to work. He found himself getting pretty busy, and completely forgot to text Virgil. He went to parties with Patton and Logan, he had no choice. And he was working overtime, doing school work when he wasn't, he quite literally, had no free time and it was giving him major burnout.

Virgil had been waiting for Roman's text. He had been requesting jobs but had yet to get a response. He had debated texting Roman but had lost his nerve every time. He was so lonely and felt himself slipping into a bout of depression.

Roman was told he was allowed a weekend off and, having remembered that he never got back to Virgil, he was going to ask Virgil out on Saturday and then relax through all of Sunday. He dialled the number and put it to his ear, as he rushed up the stairs to his apartment. He had only just finished work but he didn't want Virgil to worry more than Roman was sure he already had.

Virgil heard his phone ringing and debated whether he should bother picking it up. He decided to check just in case. It was Roman! He instantly hit connect and exclaimed "Hello?!" He regretted sounding too eager but he was too excited to hear from Roman.

Roman heard how excited Virgil sounded when he picked up, and immediately he felt bad for making him wait so long. "Hey, Virgil, I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. I just...I've been so swamped with work and school, I thought I'd never get a break. Is Saturday okay for you?"

"Yeah! It's totally fine." Virgil tried to compensate for his overreaction with a cool response. "If you feel like you're too tired, you can have a breather day. It's good to hear your voice though."

"No, I'm good, Saturday is best for me, and I don't want to make you wait another week. How have you been?"

"uh it's good now that I'm talking to you" Virgil blushed at how corny he sounded but it was true.

"Are you sure? I left you for a while, it didn't upset you, did it?" Roman smiled, it was something about his tone, it worried Roman.

"No, you didn't upset me! Don't worry. I did miss you though" Virgil didn't know what was possessing him. He never flirted like this but he just wanted Roman to like him back.

"Alright, if you're sure." Roman was pottering around in the kitchen, trying to find something to eat for dinner. "How was your week?"

"it's been eh. I'm busy job-hunting at the moment. I say busy but it's just been me waiting for any responses from the businesses. What about you?"

"As I said before since my leg healed, I've been completely swamped. I had to catch up while also doing current school work and then there was also the parties." Roman shuddered, "There was this creep at one of them, he was...pretty scary...but, you know Pat and Lo saved me, thank god, I'm not gonna lie, I've had a few nightmares about that night, which hasn't been fun, but I'm trying to be optimistic."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Virgil said. "If he ever shows up again though, I'll kill him" He growled protectively, it made Roman feel warm inside and he smiled happily.

"Don't worry, I don't think he will. He was just a random creep looking for someone to pray on. I just happened to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time." Roman smiled, he liked that Virgil was being protective. It helped convince himself he was safe, especially since he'd been pretty worried about it lately.

Maybe the nightmares won't be so bad tonight, he thought to himself. "Thanks though, I appreciate the concern, it makes me feel a little safer knowing you'll protect me." Roman flushed slightly after realising what he said. Talking to Virgil just felt so natural, he didn't even think about what he was saying, because he'd already said it.

Virgil blushed when he heard Roman's response. In reality, Virgil was small and thin. He did like thinking about being the protector for once but he knew that he would be virtually useless if he went head to head with the asshole who hurt Roman.

Roman smiled, he loved the idea of having someone so adorable and sweet-natured taking care of him. Roman, himself, loved people who were loving for everyone and unjudgmental. He supposed this is why he liked the smaller emo so much

"Okay, Virgie, I have to go make some food now, but I'll see you on Saturday. By the way, don't worry too much, it's a lowkey coffee date. Bye, lovie" Roman then hung up with a flourish and smiled to himself, he used two pet names. Honestly, he was proud of himself.

Virgil blushed at Roman's adorable nicknames. Usually, he kept up a withdrawn personality, but Roman was making him melt. "Alright, see ya!"  
***  
It had been a slow day on Friday, but Roman maneuverer it pretty well. He put a smile on his face and walked around getting things done so he could pass the time quicker. On his lunch break, he texted Virgil, and soon it was the evening before their first date. Roman was so excited, it was unbelievable, of course, he wasn't looking forward to telling Virgil about his trans identity, but he knew how to deal with transphobic assholes. Though if Virgil did reject him for being trans, he didn't think he'd be able to handle it as he was very fond of the sweet guy.

Friday could not have gone slower for Virgil. He had received one call from the businesses he had applied to and it was a rejection. He wanted to just go live as a homeless person for the rest of his life and he was starting to accept that he may have to. The only thing that he was looking forward to was the date with Roman on Saturday.

The next morning was Saturday and Roman got changed into the clothes he had picked out, then headed into town towards the coffee shop. He got there early and quietly sat in the booth looking out on the street, ordering a brownie and drawing in his notebook.  
He hummed, his face screwed up into one of concentration as he focused on the finer details. He had earbuds in playing show tunes since Virgil wasn't supposed to arrive for another half hour.  
Virgil had spent an hour trying to choose an outfit. He had torn through his entire closet. "It's a lowkey coffee date Virgil, chill," he kept telling himself. In the end, he chose what he usually wore. Not the best start to this day but okay. He was slightly annoyed but he was comfortable. He grabbed his backpack with his things in it and started to walk into the coffeehouse while listening to "This Is Halloween", his current favourite song.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman, who was looking down, fixated at his work didn't realise how quickly the time went by or how long he'd just been sitting there. He heard the door open for the 26th time since he sat down and listened as it was gently shut, instead of swung closed like most other times. He looked up and saw a confused Virgil looking around for something.

Virgil walked in the coffee shop and looked for Roman. He couldn't see him and decided that he was probably late. He was about to sit down when he saw Roman waving at him. He saw Roman's outfit and did a double-take. Virgil had only ever seen him with his Burger King uniform. Roman's red and white shirt with ripped jeans was amazing and Virgil immediately regretted his outfit. However, it was too late to change and Virgil sat down with the best smile he could muster under such intense pressures.

"Hey, Virge, how are you?" Roman beamed at him, putting his book back into his bag and zipping it closed, giving his full attention to the small emo boy in front of him. "You look radiant, by the way. Thank you for not worrying too much, it helps to know I didn't worry you." He reached across the table and grabbed one of Virgil's hands in his own, gently rubbing his thumb across it for comfort.  
In reality, Virgil had been worried out of his mind but he kept that to himself. "You look amazing. I've only ever seen you in your work clothes. I love your style, you can pull it off. Not sure I could do that." Virgil could feel the blood rush to his face when Roman took his hand. Instantly he started to overthink. Is my hand sweaty? Oh god, can he see me blushing? Should I be smiling this much?

"Hey, I can see the nerves on that cute little face of yours, relax, it's alright" Roman smiled at him tentatively, and carefully brushed his soft bangs so they were out of his eyes. "You haven't done anything wrong, and I'm sure you won't" He gently kissed Virgil's hand, never breaking eye contact, "How've you been since I spoke to you last?"

"Same old, same old I guess. I don't know if it's just me but job-hunting is so much harder than I remember." Virgil sighed. But I don't know, I just-" Virgil stopped himself from going into one of his rants. He stared into Roman's beautiful face and couldn't think of anywhere else that he wanted to be. "How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good, apart from tired, work was slow, but that was because I was excited. this morning my alarm almost killed me because I didn't get much sleep..." Roman trailed off, he'd had another nightmare but he didn't know why this was affecting him so much and it was frustrating. Virgil must have seen the look of anguish on Roman's face because he looked concerned "But I'm fine...it was just another nightmare."  
Now the problem with this reassurance is that Roman sounded like he was completely lost saying it like he was so far away and pleading for help. "I just don't know...why I'm still having them."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Virgil was concerned; he did have his fair share of nightmares and wanted to make sure that nobody had to go through the same things he did. "If it's more comfortable, we can go somewhere more private..." Virgil realized what that made it sound like. "Like to talk! not-not anything else! you know!" Virgil wanted to smash his head into the table at how awkward he had made it.

Roman blinked, a smirk slowly growing on his face before he laughed, "That's sweet, Virgie, it really is, but-" he started laughing and when the giggles died down, he continued, "It wasn't that bad, till you pointed out-" He started laughing again, "Sorry, sorry I  
do appreciate it, but this is a date we should do normal date things if we have another one, then maybe we'll get deep, I'll call you...is that better?"  
He smiled widely looking at Virgil who had a strange half-smile on his face, "You're adorable, I don't know how you do it."

Virgil was too embarrassed to notice the nickname and the prospect of a second date. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," He tried to force a natural smile and change the subject but he couldn't think of anything. Come on you stupid brain, think of something "So uh- coffee... uh" Come on Virgil you can think of something better Virgil's face got redder and redder.

"Virgil, come back down here, hon, it's okay I promise, you did nothing wrong." he ran his hand across Virgil's burning cheek, "You want to order? Is that what you were saying?" His voice was delicate and lowered, clearly for Virgil's sake.  
"Y-yeah. I feel bad for sitting here for this long without having ordered something. I'll go order something. What do you want?" Virgil thanked god that Roman was so understanding and supportive.

"It's cold, outside so I have an excuse to drink hot chocolate, I'm going to take it" He smiled watching as Virgil nodded to himself, then turned towards the counter, quietly speaking to the barista. He picked up his phone and text Logan, as he always did for safety on dates, 'Hey Lo, don't worry about me, we're having a great time. Plus I get hot chocolate so I'm sold.' He then quickly put his phone back in his bag and watched as Virgil was tapping the counter, waiting for the drinks

Virgil approved of Roman's choice of hot chocolate. It was better than a latte but he needed the caffeine at the moment. He got the drinks and went to sit back down. "Here ya go, one hot chocolate for a hot... uh. You know what, nevermind. Here's your hot chocolate." Why do I do these things Virgil just accepted the fact that he had already messed up the date and there was no return.

"Virge, if it's any consolation, I appreciated the offer. It's nice to know that you care about me as much as I do about you...You're a really special guy, Virgie, I'm lucky to have you." He smiled cutely, taking sips of his drink in between sentences.  
"If I have another nightmare, would it be okay to call you..? sometimes I just need to talk, and Logan and Patton don't understand. They don't realise how big it feels for me, because they were there, they have their versions of the story."

“Yeah of course!” Virgil reached across the table and held Roman’s hand in the same fashion as Roman did. “And trust me, I’m luckier to have you than you are.”  
***  
Roman smiled lovingly back and they found themselves talking for hours about literally anything, conversation flowed well and they both had the sweetest smiles on their faces. When they left the coffee shop at four, the sun was beginning to set. Roman's hand clasped Virgil's tightly, "Would you like to come back to my place? Hang out in my apartment for a while?"

“Um, yeah sure! I’d like that very much!” Virgil hadn’t smiled this much in weeks. He was completely and utterly in love with Roman and he knew it.  
Roman smiled down at the sweet boy, "It's this way" he pointed forward a street to the left of the coffee shop "I'll drive you home afterwards, I just have-..i have something I need to tell you, I'd prefer a more comfortable setting."

Virgil hared those words, 'i have something I need to tell you,' but for Roman’s sake, he stayed calm. “Alright, let's go Princey.” He wasn’t sure why he decided on that nickname but Roman’s aesthetic was very gay Disney prince so he went with it.

"Princey? Why, Princey?" He smiled looking down at the adorable emo nightmare, squeezing his hand and pulling him closer so he could rest his head on Virgil's shoulder.

“Cuz you’re royalty to me” Virgil leaned his head against Roman’s. “And also because you think you’re better than everybody else,” Virgil goggled

Offended princey noises  
"How dare you! I would never say I was better that you, my moon" He moved his head and placed a delicate kiss to Virgil's cheek "I won't lie, that would be a massive lie"  
“C’ mon, let's go. We’ve been here way too long.” Virgil got up and held out his hand to Roman. They walked out of the cafe and proceeded to Roman’s apartment

As the got to the door and Roman unlocked it, Roman paused at the staircase. "Shit, I think Max might be home" He looked worried, "Sorry, I didn't realise I would have guests, otherwise I would have asked if he could stay with Pat for a bit longer. I love Max so much but he can be a bit...much..for nervous people"

“Uh, Max?” Virgil heard barking and realized that Roman was talking about a puppy and not an excitable child. “I think it’ll be fine. I prefer cats but dogs aren’t so bad either. Don’t worry.”

"He's not big, but he is fucking fast" Roman smiled lovingly "He wears himself out, he's only ten weeks old" He unlocked the door and a small puppy ran around his legs before skittering out into the living room, all in under ten seconds. "Told you. Sorry, I have to feed him, make yourself at home." He kissed Virgil's forehead and smiled at him, heading to the kitchen. Before he left he quickly called out into the hall, "Don't be nervous, you're hanging out with a guy that named his dog after the horse from Tangled."  
He then disappeared, his footsteps receding further into the apartment.

Virgil smiled at the puppy, but mostly at Roman. He didn’t feel too nervous but he was in the apartment of his crush. “Yeah, alright.” Virgil pets the puppy while waiting for Roman to come back. Max seemed to like him which was a big plus for Virgil.

Roman fumbled with the dog food and put it into the bowl, yes, he spoilt his dog, giving him all kind of things that he doesn't need, but he couldn't say no to that sweet face. Though, now, it seemed there was another sweet face he won't be able to say no to. He put the bowl down and went out in the hall to find Virgil petting Max and he almost melted, it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He quickly took a picture, he knew he'd regret it if he didn't.  
"Hey, Virge? You good?" Roman smiled, teasingly standing in the doorway at the end of the hall.  
“Oh yeah,” Virgil couldn’t take his eyes away from the adorable golden furred puppy. But Roman was right there so Virgil looked up and smiled the second real smile that day, which was more combined with the past three weeks.  
"I know, he's the sweetest, come on Max, go get your food." He held out his hand and pulled Virgil to his feet, holding him by the waist and hugging him, "Sorry, just needed a hug, I thought you might like him, he's hard not to like...you wanna talk now? If you don't, we could watch a movie first?" I don't mind procrastinating this talk he thought to himself, because undeniably, he was scared.  
"Because movies are cool too..so cool..." He trailed off, why did he sound so nervous? He was going to beat himself up about this so much, later

“Hey, don’t be nervous, it’s just a movie.” Concerned, Virgil looked into Roman’s eyes. “And if you have to tell me something, don’t worry ok? There’s no rush. I don’t think there’s anything that could change our relationship, except maybe if you tell me you’re straight,” he giggled.  
“What do you wanna watch? I don’t take you as a horror guy, no offence”

Roman got even more panicked at that comment, even though he was fully aware it was a joke, so he pushed it down, deep. "I do like horror...just don't like Rom-coms, to be honest, it's all heteronormativity and sex scenes. Not my thing"  
“Well obviously you haven’t heard of Love, Simon. I’m not a romantic guy but the gay is just radiant. Wanna watch it? Unless you’d rather watch call me by your name,” Virgil smirked.

"Okay, yeah, hard pass on calling me by your name, Love, Simon sounds cool though, I trust your opinion"  
Roman turned on the movie but Virgil was barely paying attention. He was too distracted by Roman’s adorableness. He buried his face into Roman’s neck and cuddled him even more.  
Roman looked down at the smaller boy next to him, "you okay, hun?" He pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead again  
“Couldn’t be better,” Virgil looked up to Roman. Both of them had lost interest in the movie. Virgil was so in love and he realized he hadn’t thought about his ex for so long.

"Good, that's good, I'm glad." Roman smiled, this boy was positively adorable, and nothing would convince him otherwise  
He sighed, furrowing his eyebrows before the look quickly disappeared, "Because you look adorable, I haven't seen you this content since I met you, it's nice"

“I don’t think I’ve been this happy in a while. Thanks, Roman.” Virgil smiled and booped Roman’s nose. Roman’s flustered face made him want to melt with joy.  
"Did you just boop me?" Roman smiled, widely "You know, if I told you you'd be being this adorable a couple of weeks ago you wouldn't have believed me, you know that?"

“Yeah, probably not.” Virgil’s smile disappeared a little.

Roman gently held his chin looking into his eyes "I thought you were perfect when I met you, but you just keep getting better. I love you so much, Virgil."  
“I love you too.” And before he lost his nerve, he kissed Roman.  
The tv played cheesy music in the background and it felt like they were in a movie.  
Roman was surprised for a second, letting out a quiet sound of surprise, but quickly melted into it, stroking Virgil's cheek gently "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Roman smiles, happily

"I do have to talk to you, though, it's kinda important, and you'll have to be patient...because... I'm fucking terrified"  
Roman was scared, but he had to get it over with, he was sure Virgil would be supportive....even if he wasn't but he had to tell him, he couldn't keep this to himself, it wouldn't be fair  
"Before I start, if you don't want to be with me once you find out, it's fine, I understand. You're a wonderful guy, you... deserve the best... if I'm not that for you, you deserve better and I understand that..."

“Hey...hey, it’s alright. Like I said I don’t think there’s anything that could change how I feel about you.” Virgil reassures Roman.

"Alright...if...if you say so"  
Roman sighed, trying to recover, "I..." Roman shifted uncomfortably "I'm...trans... I'm a trans guy...I do understand-, I've been rejected enough times to know why it's problematic to be with me. But please, when you do, don't be too harsh. I like you and..." tears started forming in his eyes and one spilt over "And I don't think I could take it...not from you." His voice wobbled and he looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"So you're trans, no big deal. It's alright, you're a dude and I'm attracted to dudes. I see no problem. I promise this doesn't change anything ok?" Virgil wiped away Roman's tears and hugged him.  
"You..you..really don't care? Well, this hasn't happened before" He murmured the last bit and held Virgil tightly, "Thank you so much, I love you."  
"Roman, I love you too damn much for this to change anything. I love you. I love you. I love you." Virgil whispered.

At those words, more tears slipped down Roman's cheeks, it had been a long time since he had properly been validated by a boyfriend, and it was overwhelming "I love you too, so fucking much, Hon, you're so perfect, I love you"  
Roman kept repeating it quietly, holding onto Virgil tightly, like he was a lifeline, he sounded tired too. He leant most of his weight into Virgil his head on his shoulder and his breathing was slowly evening out, he seemed to be making a good effort at fighting sleep. Virgil stroked his hair, playing with the soft strands until soon Roman was asleep. "It's okay, Roman, everything's going to be okay, just as long as I have you and you have me, we're gonna be just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open  
Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.  
Also, so much credit to my amazing friend Kaz who wrote it with me, Love you, Kaz <3


End file.
